malazanfandomcom-20200222-history
Red Blades
The Red Blades (or Red Swords)Deadhouse Gates, Prologue were a fanatical company of Seven Cities natives who vowed absolute loyalty to the Malazan Empire.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 2, US HC p.60 They were newly formed around the time Lostara Yil left the Cult of Rashan. Rumour at the time had it that the Red Blades would become the deliverers of Malazan justice.House of Chains, Chapter 8, UK MMPB p.390 Imperial Historian Duiker thought the Red Blades "the most loyal soldiers of the Empire I've ever known."Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 22, US HC p.561 But Seven Cities natives preferred using the derogatory term Mezla'ebdin (Malazan lapdogs) to refer to them.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 2, US HC p.60 Red Blades were cavalry soldiers who wore chain armour, sometimes interwoven with Otataral links as proof against sorcery. They also wore chain leggings and helmets with slitted visors and were equipped with swords, bows, and lances.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 3, US HC p.87-88 Selected members of the Red Blades * Aralt Arpat * Barathol Mekhar * Baria Setral, Dosin Pali commander * Lostara Yil * Mesker Setral * Orto Setral, Aren commander * Tene Baralta, Ehrlitan commander In Deadhouse Gates Felisin Paran, Baudin, and Heboric observed Red Blades (whom they called Red Swords) policing the crowds of Unta during The Cull. The Red Swords were present as Empress Laseen's political prisoners were driven in chains to the ships of the Otataral mines. Meanwhile, anticipating the Whirlwind uprising, the Red Blades conducted a systematic and violent crackdown on anyone they suspected of being followers of Dryjhna. In practice, this led to indiscriminate slaughter of innocent civilians in places like Ehrlitan.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 2, US HC p.60 Commander Baria Setral brought his troops from Dosin Pali to Hissar for this purpose.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 3, US HC p.87 They later served valiantly under Fist Coltaine in the Chain of Dogs.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 10, US HC p.271 Red Blade commander Tene Baralta led a squad in pursuit of the Whirlwind's leader Sha'ik. Using a copy of the Book of Dryjhna stolen from the vaults of Aren as bait, they found and assassinated her in the holy desert Raraku.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 2, US HC p.71Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 5, US HC p.134 But the Red Blades were betrayed in Aren by the treacherous Mallick Rel, who managed to convince High Fist Pormqual that they were not to be trusted. Commander Orto Setral and his troops were imprisoned during the subsequent fighting that saw the city nearly fall to the rebellion.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 13, US HC p.368 In House of Chains As soon as Pormqual had left the city, the Red Blades had been released from their imprisonment by Blistig, commander of the Aren Guard. Blistig had been alerted to Rel's treachery, an recruited the Red Blades to aid in the city's defense against Korbolo Dom's army.House of Chains, Chapter 5, US SFBC p.232-233 Upon Adjunct Tavore's arrival in Aren shortly thereafter with the Malaz 14th Army, the Red Blades were eager to join the punitive expedition. Baria Setral's company of Red Blades had died with Coltaine and his Chain of Dogs. Ultimately, the Red Blades were incorporated into Tavore's army, though their existing command structure was maintained. Tene Baralta, now in overall charge of the Red Blades, was made Fist of the 10th Legion. It was also confirmed that Empress Laseen had brought a company of Red Blades to Unta to aid in the Cull. House Paran guard captain, Gamet, described their role as cruel killers who could not be corrupted by the allure of noble coin.House of Chains, Chapter 5, US SFBC p.241 In The Bonehunters As Adjunct Tavore and the 14th Army clashed with the Army of the Apocalypse at the Battle of Raraku, Dujek Onearm and his troops reoccupied Ehrlitan. They remained in Ehrlitan nearly two months before departing and leaving a garrison behind.The Bonehunters, Chapter 1, US SFBC p.41 Malazan control also saw the return of the Red Blades, who arrogantly patrolled the city streets on horseback keeping order with tulwars at ready.The Bonehunters, Chapter 3, US SFBC p.111 Notes and references de:Rote Klingen pl:Czerwone Miecze Category:Red Blades